The Unintended Kiss
by Miz636
Summary: It's Christmas and Percy's having a party at his house. What happens when he kisses one girl and the other sees and runs? One-Shot. Pre-TLO.


**Well, this is my first time posting for PJO that's completely my own. It's just a little Christmas one-shot that takes place about a week after Hades Sword in The Demigod Files - the Christmas before TLO. The point of it is to be short and sweet, not fluffly like my lovely friend/PJO Plot Beta Percabeth777 would write. (Love ya Crystal! ;-P) Otherwise, I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**The Unintended Kiss  
**

Percy tried not to jump when he turned around in his room to see Nico standing there in his normal black clothes. Nico was smirking a little, so Percy knew he was pleased to have startled him, but Percy said nothing right away as he was deciding what to say.

"I'm surprised you actually came," Percy said, truly meaning it. When he had Iris-Messaged Nico about the Christmas party his mom was demanding they have for some of his camp friends, Percy hadn't really expected the Son of Hades to turn up.

"Well, I decided I might as well show some of the others I really am alive," Nico said with a shrug. "Besides, you _did_ just see me only a week ago," he added a bit bitterly, and Percy nodded in agreement, remembering that small quest with displeasure as well.

"I still can't believe Persephone did that to us," Percy said, and Nico shrugged.

"She does that sort of thing. Unfortunately, she's my step-mother, so I'm stuck living with her at this time of year," he sighed. "Anyway, have you thought about my offer anymore since last week?"

"A bit, but I'm still deciding," Percy sighed. "It's dangerous, Nico, you know that. I might do it, but I think we should wait to see how everything is going this summer before we decide."

"You know how to contact me if you decide," was all Nico said before the young boy opened the door to Percy's room and walked down the hall, Percy following him.

"Oh, Nico! Percy wasn't sure if you'd be able to make it," Percy's mom exclaimed as she caught sight of Nico. "I'm glad you're here, though."

"I couldn't miss out on a party, Mrs. Jackson," Nico said with a small smile as Percy's mom hugged him, though Percy saw that he was obviously feeling a bit awkward from the hug.

Just then, the doorbell rang, so Percy went to get it. Over the next few minutes, Grover, Juniper, Tyson, Conner and Travis, Rachel, and Annabeth all came over. Thalia had also been invited, but she was less expected than Nico had been, so Percy wasn't all that worried when she didn't turn up with the others. He was actually a bit surprised all of these guys could make it. It wasn't like he saw them very often except during the summer, so seeing them at his house was a bit of a shock, even if he was happy about it.

Pretty soon, everyone had some food. The couches and chairs around the Christmas tree were full of chatting friends as they all caught up with one another. Only two people weren't really talking, Percy noted: Annabeth and Rachel.

He didn't really understand what their deal was, especially Annabeth's, but he didn't try to force them to talk to one another either. Of course, even he wasn't stupid enough not to realize that it would be a lost cause if he tried.

Eventually, Percy got up to go into the kitchen to get another bottle of coke. As he headed back to the living room to join the others, Rachel walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Percy," she said with a smile as she walked over and got another bowl of chips and another sprite from the table.

"Hey Rachel. Enjoying yourself?" he asked with a grin.

"Definitely," she replied. "I really like your camp friends."

"Even Annabeth?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, and Rachel made a face that he couldn't interpret.

"Annabeth is… different," she said slowly.

"She's not normally like this," Percy told her quickly, not wanting to turn Rachel away from his best friend. "I'm not really sure what's up with her."

"You don't know?" Rachel asked with some disbelief as she stared at him as if he was an idiot, which seemed to be a common thing for some reason.

"No…" Percy said slowly, not sure if that was the answer Rachel wanted. By the way she was looking at him and shaking her head, it obviously wasn't.

"Let's just get back out there, Percy," she sighed, grabbing his hand to pull him back into the living room.

Unfortunately, Percy had forgotten about the mistletoe his mom had put in the hallway to decorate the house, and Nico was in the hallway. When the teen saw the pair of them walking under it, Nico put his hands up to stop them before pointing at the plant above their heads, smirking as he obviously held in a laugh.

"Oh gods," Percy muttered quietly as Rachel looked at him.

"Come on, you two, kiss," Nico said, and Percy could hear the laugh in his voice as he glared at the son of Hades. "You know you want to." Percy couldn't believe Nico was doing this, but he also knew he didn't have a choice. Of course, it was obvious Nico just wanted to embarrass Percy, which would explain the abnormal behavior of his young friend.

Percy didn't exactly want to do this, but he knew that it would be better to get it over with.

Sighing internally, Percy turned to Rachel and put a hand on her cheek to draw her face closer to his. Slowly, he put his lips on hers, his eyes closing as he kissed Rachel gently, without much behind it.

Of course, as they began to pull away, Percy heard a very female gasp from where Nico was standing. Turning, Percy saw that Nico had moved to be more in the shadows and mostly unnoticeable while Annabeth was standing there, a hand over her mouth and her gray eyes accusing as she glared at Percy and Rachel in disbelief.

She then turned and walked quickly in the direction of Percy's room and the bathroom, and Percy groaned while putting his head into his hands. He wasn't exactly sure why he was upset about Annabeth catching him and Rachel kissing under the mistletoe, but he was, and he could tell that his blond friend hadn't noticed the plant hanging from the ceiling above them. It didn't help, of course, that Nico was chuckling quietly from his spot in the shadows.

Before anyone could say anything, Percy hurried down the hall after Annabeth. He heard her in his room, so he opened the door to find her on his bed, glaring at the floor, her gray eyes furious but otherwise normal. Sitting down next to her, he put a hand on her arm to keep her from leaving.

"Annabeth, there was mistletoe, and Nico wasn't leaving us alone or letting us leave until we had kissed," he whispered, not sure why he was trying to convince her of anything, but he was.

"Just go away Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered in a dull, emotionless voice, not looking up even though he felt her relax slightly, but Percy stayed where he was. Finally she sighed and looked up at him, glaring a bit but her eyes a lot calmer. "Percy, why are you even in here?"

"I have no idea," he admitted, and Annabeth looked at him oddly for a moment before sighing.

"Let's just go back to the party," she said, standing up and walking out of Percy's room, leaving a confused Percy in her wake as he tried to figure her out before deciding that he would never understand his friend.

At least she didn't seem as angry at him as before.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Please be truthful, but don't be mean. :) I can take constructive criticism and your opinions well; just don't be rude, okay? ;) I'd like to know why you like or don't like this, if at all possible.**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
